


Wartości rodzinne Wilmowskich

by LadyLustful



Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Smuga to nieogar emocjonalny, Tomek wie od początku, estabilished Tally, estabilished Wilmuga, pluszowy irbis, rodzinny fluff, świątecznie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Jak się nazywa dziecko Tomka? Po Tomek. Czyli fik o małym dziecku, pluszowym irbisie, i Smudze, który próbuje się odnaleźć w roli dziadka, chociaż nie dociera do niego, że nim jest.
Relationships: Jan Smuga/Andrzej Wilmowski, Tomek Wilmowski/Sally Allan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 4





	Wartości rodzinne Wilmowskich

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PartofWorld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/gifts).



\- Zastanawiałem, co jest w moim stylu i odpowiednie dla takiego malucha, - wyjaśnił Smuga, niecharakterystycznie zakłopotany, i chyba trochę dumny z siebie. - No i - pluszowa pantera śnieżna.  
\- Bubu! - maluch wyciągnął raczki do puchatego pluszaka większego od niej.  
\- Tak, bubu. Bubu to kot, - wyjaśniła Sally. - Każdy od domowych po Simbę. Ma obsesję na punkcie tej kreskówki.  
\- To z piosenką o lwie i drugą o niemartwieniu się?  
\- Jedynie ty byłbyś w stanie zapamiętać z filmu Disneya tylko piosenki w suahili i zulu, - parsknął Tomek. - Nie zmieniaj się nigdy. Też mamy coś dla ciebie od Marysi.  
\- Najlepszy dziadek na świecie? Jesteś pewien, że nie pomyliłeś prezentów?  
\- Nieee, tata dostanie drugi w innym kolorze, a ty... Ty jesteś moim drugim tatą mniej więcej od momentu, kiedy przedstawiłeś się jako "przyjaciel taty". To było naprawdę oczywiste. I mam wrażenie, że jedyną osobą, która nie orientuje, się jak bardzo ci zależy na najbliższych, jesteś ty sam. Ale i tak cię wszyscy kochamy, tato.  
  



End file.
